Mother's problems
by Everest.1
Summary: It was meant to be a simple mission, get in, get the information, and get out, but I didn't see the gas coming in to the room, the effect happened fast, I saw Skye black out first then I went. deaged, unbirth fic don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**May's POV**

It was meant to be a simple mission, get in, get the information, and get out, but I didn't see the gas coming in to the room, the effect happened fast, I saw Skye black out first then I went.

* * *

><p>I felt the fingers on my neck and reacted before opening my eyes, twisting the hand away from me, I opened my eyes and saw Skye with a look of pain on her face a let ok quickly "sorry, where are we?" I said to her she looked around "no idea, I just woke up a few minutes ago" she looked so young at that moment I just had to ask "Skye how old are you?" she looked confused "24, why?" she answered "you just look younger that's all"<p>

"you are very observant, Agent May" said a men as he walked into the room, he looked middle aged, brown hair, average weight, doesn't look strong "you are right about her she does look younger then 24, because she is" he continued, I looked at her, she put her hands up saying "I wasn't lying I am 24" the man laugh "of course your not lying, you just don't know that you are younger, we have put a drug in your system, both of you systems, you are about 18 or 19 right now and you are just going to get younger"

I went to attack him then I saw the guard round the door and point the at Skye "move and I shoot her" I dropped my stance and glared at them.

I look over at Skye I could see she was shocked "why?" I asked he smiled at me "why, well we need subjects" I looked at him narrowing my eyes "how long?" "well we injected you with the drug 2 hours ago and you two have loss about 5 years, so not long, and we still have to prepare you for surgery" he answered "Surgery?" I say standing up "yes Surgery, it wont be long before she can barely stand let alone survive being outside the womb" "your kidding right? Please say your joking" Skye says standing up wide eyed, he laughed again "no I am not joking, now you two just sit here and we will be back when she's about 2 years old" and with that they was gone.

**Skye's POV**

I couldn't believe this, not only was I getting younger but they wanted to make me younger then a new born, I turned to May she would know what to do she always did "May what are we going to do?" she looked at me for a second and said "give me a minute to think of a plan" I sat down and pulled my legs to my chest which was now a little smaller, not by much but was still smaller.

"there's no way out of this room, it's complete sealed, it's like are interaction room, we are going to have to wait for them to come back" May told me "WHAT!? We can't wait for them, they said they would come back when I hit 2, I don't want to be a 2 year old, we have to get out how" I yelled at her, she took hold of my arms and said to me "Skye calm down, I will try to find a different way but we might have to wait, I'm sorry, ok, I'm sorry but we might have too" I could feel the tears start to spill over my eyes, she wiped it away and pulled me into a hug, I rap my arms around her and cry into her should, I can't believe that I may have to be a kid again god help me.

It had been an hour and May still couldn't find a way out, I could feel myself changing a little bit, it was just the feeling of slow getting smaller, it was like slowly going down in an elevator "how young do I look now?" I mumble out "what was that Skye?" May asked me turning around from the door "how young do I look now?" I repeated, she signed and knelt down in front of me "about 15 if I had to guess but I will try to get you out of here ok, you have to trust me" I nodded my head.

**May's POV**

I could find a way out and I was running out of time, I looked over at the sleeping Skye and signed, she looked around 6 if I had to guess, I had to knock her out, it seems that getting smaller was painful, she was just screaming from it. I called for help but it wasn't coming so I did it myself.

I sat down next to Skye and put my head in my hands, what was I going to do, I had to wait for them to come and if they were smart they would have guards with them to take us and Skye will be my weak point again.

Skye whimpered in her sleep so I moved her onto my lap and started to stroke her hair, she moved more onto my lap, that when I noticed that she was shivering, I took my coat off and put it around her.

I knew that I am going to have to wait for her to reach two before I can even try to get her out of here. That's when the door opened and three men with guns pointed at us, them the man from before came in "I thought you were coming when she's two" I say to him, he smirks at me and Said "and if I did come then you would be ready for me, I need time for the other drug that your going to have Agent May" one of the guard came to pick up Skye "No! I'll carry her" he nodes his head, I pick her up and start to walk out of the door.

When we entered the lab, I looked around the room, there was two beds, medical equipment and drugs on the table. "put her down on the bed" I did as he said, that when I saw my reflection, I looked a lot younger, that's when it come to me if Skye looked 5 or 6 she's lost about 18 years and so have I "get on the bed, please" he asked, I turned and asked "what is your name?" "right I haven't told you yet, I'm Dr Henry Blood, now could you get on the bed?" he said to me, I signed and got onto the bed, the guard next to me took my arm and cuffed me to the bed then the next guard cuffed my other hand "why are you cuffing me?" "so that you don't get out and this will be painful easier if your cuffed, but it in her mouth" they then put a hard object in my mouth. I saw him put the indult in my arm, and all I could feel was a burning going through me and then I blacked out.

* * *

><p>"May, Talk to me May" I heard Coulson say, I opened my eyes and saw Coulson and Simmons looking at me, Coulson with Worry and Simmons with some what fascination, I went to sit up, the size of my stomach making it hard, "Coulson" I looked down at myself and saw the size of my stomach, I bought my hand to my stomach, and I felt the kick under my skin, I looked at Coulson wide eyed "May what happen? Where is Skye? Did they take her somewhere else?" Coulson asked me "Coulson, she… they… she's here" I tell him still looking still my stomach "I tried to get us out but I couldn't, if I tried they would have hurt her" I say to him "May I know you would have, where is she?" he says again "they… they… they put her inside of me" I stutter, his face goes blank "she's in there" he said pointing to my stomach "it's what they said they were going to do and now I'm pregnant, it's easy to say I'm right about this" I say to him standing up, with a little help from him, that's when I felt a stronger kick that hurt "bloody hell" I hiss "What? What's wrong?" Simmons asks "she doesn't like being in here" I say through gritted teeth.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**May POV **

It's been a few weeks that she has been in me and it hurts like hell, she wont stop kicking me, "Coulson, where are my shoes?" he came in and said "Malinda, you are not going out, we need to keep Skye safe and that means you need to be safe" I signed "yes we need to keep her safe but she wont have anyone to see when she comes out if I kill you all" he laugh and walked out the door saying "get back in bed"

The pain hit fast, my hand went to my stomach, the doctor that was brought in Agent Price, says that I have about a little over 2 months left, which makes the fact that I feel like my stomach is hurting like hell a little scared but the blood I see going down my legs is terrifying "Coulson we have a problem" a yell at him, I hear him sign and walk in "May I need to work, just because your… Agent Price please come up here NOW! Hurry!" he yells into the com, a minute later a girl come in see the scene and starts to give orders "ok Coulson get May Down to the Lab, May I need you to just breath like I showed you"

When down in the Lab they quickly got sonogram, and started to rub it on my stomach, I waited for her to tell me what was wrong "what? What's wrong?" I ask she looked at me and then at the screen, she swallows "urr… it seems that the umbilical cord has found it's urr… way around her neck" my eyes widen "but we're lucky, it seems that she has been able to put her hands in the way which is slowing down her being strangled to death, I need to get her out as fast as I can, Simmons would you get the gas and the equipment" She says to us all "wait can't I just push her out?" "no, we need to do this fast we have no idea how long it would take for you to do it, it will be fine she has given us time to help her" she reassures me.

**Skye POV**

This sucked, I couldn't see much, not that there was much to see, I could hear little things from outside, not much but I can pick some of it, like what was just said 'yes we need to keep her safe but she wont have anyone to see when she comes out if I kill you all' I love to hear May talk like that, it show that she's still human inside.

I closed my eyes and listened to her heart beat, that's when I felt something on my head, I opened my eyes and looked up, I saw the cord coming down around my head, I knew what that means, I tried to pull it up over my head but it just wouldn't, so I did the only thing that I could I put my hands in the way of it going fully over my neck. I knew that this was back, I could hear May shout for Coulson. I tried to say awake, I knew I had to but the world just went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**May POV **

I opened my eyes and looked around, Price was standing with her back to me, I could tell she was looking at something other the other side of the room, I sat up and asked "Skye?" Price turned around "no you should lay down an…" "what happened to Skye?" I cut in, she signed and turned around "Skye in there, she is having some trouble breathing, but she should be fine." I nodded my head "can I see her?" I asked, Price turned and nodded her head "I'll leave you alone but get back in bed after" and with that she left.

I got up off the bed and walked other to the incubator, inside was the smallest baby I have ever seen, I saw that she was looking around, I knocked on the plastic and she turned her head to look at me, I smiled down at her, I could feel the tears coming to my eyes, I sat in the chair next to her and put my hand in the hole at the side.

"Skye, I am so sorry, if I had looked after you better, if I had seen the gas we… you wouldn't be like this right now and I am so sorry, I understand if you hate me" I said to her, looking down, she grabbed my finger with her small hand, I looked up and saw her shaking her head, she tightened her grip and pulled my hand closer, that's when I heard the "aww" behind me, I turned around, making sure not to move my hand out of Skye's hand.

**Simmons POV**

I walked into the lab and saw May sitting next to Skye, I saw Skye's hand around Mays finger and couldn't help but go aww, it was the cutest thing I have ever seen, then May turned around and I saw the tears "May? Are you ok?" I ask, she turned around again and said "yes, I'm fine, is there something you needed?" "I… yes I need to check Skye out" I say, she shakes her head "Simmons, Price was just in here" my eyes widen "what?" I shout, she turns around "Simmons what's wrong?" "Price she… she tried to kill Skye, if it wasn't for the fact the Coulson and I was there she would be dead right now"

**Skye POV**

_Price tried to kill me, that injection she just gave me,_ my eyes widen, I yell out at the two of them, they turn to me and May says "what wrong? Skye are you ok?" I pointed to my arm and hoped that they got what I wanted to say, Simmons opens the lid and looked at my arm "she has been injected with something" she said as she got a needle, May went to the com to tell the others "this is going to hurt Skye" she put the needle in my arm and I could feel the tears coming to my eyes, this hurt so much more then the last time I got an injection.

Simmons ran to see what was in the blood, 2 minutes later Simmons ran into the other room, I could feel it start to get hard to breath, Simmons ran out with 3 different needles, May was the one to ask, being the only one that could ask "What's wrong? What did she inject her with?" "berry juice, Skye allergic, it would have killed her within 30 minutes of being injected, Skye I need you to focus I know it's hard put the faster I inject you, the better you'll be" she explained injecting the first needle, she moved on to the next and then the third, after that was done I pulled my arm close to me.

**May POV**

_I can't believe I let that bitch near my daughter, wait did I just say daughter,_ I looked down at Skye who was softly crying, I wipe away some of the tears shhing her, I felt the hand on my should and the Coulson say "Price is back in the interaction room, is Skye all right?" I nodded my head and said "she's fine, as you can see" he looked down at her and smiled "yes, I can see, she's cute don't you think" I nodded again "yeah, she really cute and small, I hope she's going to be fine" "she will be she has all of us" Coulson said to me, I nodded my head, I bent down and kissed the top of the now sleeping Skye's head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Skye POV**

I woke to the sound of crying, i looked around only when I felt the tears did I realised that it was me that was crying, this was happening every night since I was reborn three weeks ago and I just couldn't stop it until I got what I needed maybe a change (which are horribly embarrassing) or to be feed (which is even more embarrassing).

May picked me up and asked "arr, what's wrong? Shh, it's alright" she patted me bum and said "well you don't need a change, so you need to be fed" May moved her shirt over her shoulder and moved me to her breast, (I did fight at first but by now I know I can't win) so I move my mouth to her nibble and start to suck, I look up at her, she smiles at me and says "Skye. Simmons says that she is closer to getting you and me back to normal, well as normal as we can be after all this" she signed and sat down on her bed.

May put me back in my crib and said "Coulson will get you in a few minutes I have to go make a call" and with that she left.

**May POV**

I walked out of the room, I have be waiting for this call, I knew Fury would want to speak to me about Skye, I enter Coulson's office and said "Coulson I need to call Fury back" he got up nodding his head "yes, you do, I told you that 3 days ago when he called" I raised my eyebrow at him and he said "I'll go to Skye then, is she all right?" I nodded "yeah, I just fed her so she might need a change" he nodded and walked out.

I breathed in deep and made the call, "May, it's about time you called me back" Fury said to me "sorry sir, I have been busy with Skye" "yes I can imagine, that's what I want to talk to you about, you know now that she is younger we think that it might be good if you bring her in for testing" "testing for what, sir?" "you know what, you shouldn't but you do, we didn't get to last time and how we can" "sir, I will not let you hurt her" "Agent May this is not something you get a say on" "sir, she is MY daughter, she is MY reasonability and I say no" "May, don't make this harder then it needs to be" "no sir, I will not let you" "I'll be there soon" and he hung up the phone.

I ran from the room and back to mine, I came in and saw Coulson holding Skye with one of his action figures "Phil we need to get Skye out of here" I say "why? What's wrong?" he asks "Fury, he wants to do testing on Skye" Coulson's eyes went wide "what? Why didn't he come to me with this?" I shook my head saying "I don't know, what I do know is that he will be here soon" "sooner then you think May" a voice behind me said, I turned to see Fury there "lets talk in your office"

**Coulson POV**

We were in my office, May was holding Skye tightly in her arms "the girl is an 084 and we need to know what that means" Fury told us, I shook my head "no sir, she doesn't, she was 24 and nothing happened, she's normal" I moved over to May and take Skye from her, I move over to Fury "sir, look at her, does she look like a threat, did she look like a threat, does she have powers? No she doesn't, has she every hurt anyone? No she wouldn't" I look at May "sir if you take her, me and May will do anything to get her back, not only will you lose us, but we will get you" Fury stood up and said "don't say things like that Coulson, when I said tests I meant thing like scans, nothing that would hurt her, you can have your scientist do it and you can watch, I just want to know if there is anything different about her that's all" I looked over to May "that's not up to me sir, May is her mother"


	5. Chapter 5

**May POV**

"the tests won't hurt, Simmons is going to be doing them, I'm only doing it so you don't get taken ok?" I say to her, my face close to hers, she grabs my noise as an answer, I laugh "I'll take that as a yes, then" I hand her over to Simmons, she walked over to the table and put Skye down on to it, "why am I doing this again? These tests aren't normally done" she asked me "that classified" I say simply.

All the test were going fine, they were almost done when Skye sneezed, but unlike her body, her sneezes are strong and she moves forward and then back, smacking her head off the table, and she started to cry, I quickly picked her up and started to rock her back and forth, I looked over at Simmons and saw her looking a the screen weirdly "Simmons what's wrong?" I ask, she looks at me and then back at the screen "it looks like… well it looks like electricity coming off of Skye when she hit her head" she says to me "I need to check you May this could be bad" she says to me "what? Why would it be bad?" I ask her "because to much eclectic activity in the brain can kill, now please lie down on the table and urr… can you hit your head off it when I say" she said nervously. I nodded my head and said "let me calm her down and give her to Coulson" I left rocking Skye up and down, shhing her.

**Skye POV**

I know that I'm an adult and I shouldn't be crying like this but that really Hurt! I felt myself being past to someone I looked up and saw AC, I rapped my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder, when I stopped I saw the one eyed guy coming in with a bottle "here" he said passing it to Coulson "thanks" Coulson replied "now, you know that if she does have powers we may have to think about sending her away right?" the man said, I cry out in horror, Coulson rocked me again, readjusting me and putting the bottle in my mouth, I shook my head not wanting the bottle, when it was out of my mouth I put my hands in the way, Coulson frowned, then realisation came across his face "Skye we are not sending you away, just ignore him" and he put the bottle back in my mouth, I started to suck but slowly, so that I could listen to them "as I said to Skye we're not sending her away sir, if you do you'll have May coming for you" Coulson said to him, the man signed and said "fine, I'll put that idea to the side, for now. Now, I have a mission for you all, I need you to pick some people up, your going to Russia. You have ten days to get them back here" I saw confusion come across Coulson's face "sir, it's Russia, it won't take us ten days to get there and back" the man laughed "I know, the ten days are for you, you'll understand later" Coulson nodes his head and the one eyed guy walks away.

Me and Coulson just sat there for while, playing with is action figures, just talking to me about their history and cool stuff about them, when Mays voice comes through the com she said "we're about to take off get buckled up, Coulson the set for Skye is in your office" Coulson got up with me in his arms and walked to his office, there on the couch was a baby's car seat, he put me in it and buckled in himself.

10 minutes later Coulson picked the seat up and walked out of his office, he made his way to the cock pit, he opened the door and put me into the co-pilots seat, I loved the view from here it always made me smile "May do you know who we are picking up?" Coulson asked her, she shook her head and said "no" he nodes his head and leaves, that's when I saw the smile on her face, I waved my hand to get her attention, she looked at me, she then turned to me and said "don't tell Coulson but we're going to pick up some friends he knows and it's a really good surprise for him, although I may have to stop one of them from killing him." she chuckled and turned back to the sky.

we spent the next through hours like that, me going in and out of sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Skye POV**

"she beautiful, May, I can't believe all of that happened to you two" said a woman's voice "yeah, it was hard but I got Skye out of it, I don't mind being her mother, she needs this as much as I did" Mays voice said, I opened my eyes and looked up at the two of them, I saw May and the other woman, she had red hair, green eyes and somewhat pale-ish skin, she smiled down at me "hi, there" she said, I looked at May with confusion "she's fine Skye, this is Natasha, she a friend the one I was telling you about before, Coulson's surprise" May said to me "I thought you weren't aloud to tell anyone it was us you were picking up" Natasha said "it's not like she can tell Coulson" May replied, I kicked out at her for that, hitting her arm lightly, they both laughed and Natasha said "god she is so small" Mays smile dropped and she looked down, her face was close to mine, I reached out and took hold of her nose and smiled at her, hoping that she understood "May, what's wrong?" Natasha asked worry in her voice "I didn't look after her right and the umbilical cord went around her neck, if I had looked after her better she would have been fine, and wouldn't have to still get treated for breathing problems" I cry at her, trying to get her to stop "look Malinda, I'm sure that's not true but Skye seems to think it's not, she wants you to stop this" Natasha said to her "what the hell do you know about Skye?" May hisses at her, she was starting to scare me, I gave a whimper "I know how to read people and right now your scaring her, so stop" Natasha says to her, she gets up and says "I'll give you a minute with Skye" and she walks out of the room.

May signs and puts her forehead against mine "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, Skye but it was my fault this happened, you would still be in me and you would be better" I shake my head, she signs and says "lets go and see the others, I need a little rest, so I'll give you to Simmons or Fitz" she picks me up and walks out of her room, she walked in to the kitchen and I saw Fitz making a sandwich "Fitz can you look after Skye for a bit please" he nodes his head and takes me "so Skye you want to go and play with the holatable" he asks me, I smiled and nodded, he picked up his plate and walked down to the lab.

**Simmons POV**

I heard someone coming down the stairs turned and saw Fitz, then I saw him caring Skye and a plate, I run over to him and take Skye from him "What the hell are you thinking? Holding her and a plate, what if you dropped her?" he shrugged saying "lots of babies get dropped" "real Fitz" I sign, "what are you doing with Skye anyway?" I ask, again he shrugs his shoulders says "May ask me to look after her, we were just going to play with the holatable" I smirk and say "you know that when I get her back she is going to want to play with it, like your letting her do now" his eyes went wide and he went eyes level and says "I am only letting you play with it now cause your small, your not going to play with it when you big are you?" if you ever see a few weeks old baby roll their eyes, it's cute, funny and a little weird "yeah, I think I'll go and take her up to Coulson, we don't need you dropping her" I say and leave.

I knocked on Coulson door, I hear the 'come in' I open the door and see Coulson, Barton and Romanoff sitting talking "is there something I cam help you with Simmons?" he asks, I jump and say "yes, I was urr… wondering if urr… you…" Coulson put his hand up and walked other to me and pick Skye up out of my arms "yes I can take Skye" I nod my head and leave fast.

**Coulson POV**

"So you have a kid?" Clint asks me, I shake my head "no I don't this is Skye, she is one of my team members, the same thing that happened to Malinda happened to her" I explain to him "what did happen to her? I haven't saw her like that in a while, she's convinced that she's the reason the kid has problems" Natasha said to me, I sign "the umbilical cord went around her neck and she was born 2 months early, she struggles to breath sometime not so often now but the problem is still there, Melinda thinks it's her fault" "does she? Cause if she does I'll change her mind fast" Natasha asked pointing to Skye who was shaking her head, her breathing becoming heavy, I hand her to Natasha "hold her" I say to her, I go to the corner of the room and get the inhaler that was there, I quickly put it to her mouth and waited for her breathing to get better "don't you dare say anything like that to her again understand?" I say to Natasha, she looked shocked but nodded her head, I looked down at Skye and see that she is crying, I pick her up and rocked her saying "hay, it fine now, just calm down, I wont let her hurt you, no one is going to hurt you"


	7. Chapter 7

**Natasha POV**

"I'm sorry Coulson I didn't mean to scare her, I was just saying" I say to him, he nods his head and says "I know, sorry I snapped, it's just the whole breathing problem thing gets scary, Simmons says that she could be developing asthma" I nod my head, Clint next to me says "so this kid, Mel thinks of her as her daughter" Coulson nods his head and Clint gets up with a smile and takes Skye from Coulson "I'm an uncle, I always wanted to be one, I get to be the fun uncle" I shake my head "first of all you might just be her only one and second we are going to Starks, she is a COMPUTER sciences, between you and him, I think he will win" "wait we're going to Starks?" Coulson asks, a look of shock on his face, I nodded my head with a smile.

I looked back at Clint and saw him sitting on the floor talking to her quietly "what are you two talking about?" I ask him, he shrugged with a grin in place "about how funny you and Mel are when drunk, so as I was saying I found them half naked with faces draw all over them in permanent marker, when they woke up it was…" I throw the stapler at him, hitting him in the face.

**Skye POV**

I like Clint, he was funny and had a lot of stories he could tell, but Natasha throw the stapler at him, I was shocked for a second then I started to giggle, I turned around to look at her and put my hands out to her, she looked shocked her a second then picked me but I took her hair in my hands and started to play with it smiling at her "you sure she has an adult mind" She asked Coulson, I lightly hit her in the shoulder "think of Stark without the money, the drinking problem, the suit and not being a player and you have are Skye" she laugh at this and said "I hope you're a little better then Stark, you cuter, I can say that, I might just steal you" Coulson chuckled and said "you would have to get past Melinda for that" the door opened and May said "who would have to get past me" "I would if I wanted to steal little Skye here" Natasha said to her, I looked at her and saw the smile and locked eyes with me and took me from her "I would kill you where you stand if you try, she is mine, even when she's big again"

And just after saying that Simmons rushes in and says "I think I have it, I think I can change them back"


	8. Chapter 8

**May POV**

"first I want to do more tests with Mr. Starks equipment just test it and even then when it comes to Skye I'm going to do it slow, like in stages so that it wont hurt her" Simmons explained to us, Coulson looks over to me and asks "how long till we get to Starks?" "an hour" I reply "Simmons keep working on this, everyone else keep working" he says to us all.

* * *

><p>Barton sat next to me in the co-pilots chair and asked "so, now that I'm an uncle, do I get to show her how to do stuff?" I shake my head "I don't want that, and for one she will be growing up faster then normal so" he shrugs says "I can still teach her some archer lessons" he pauses for a second before saying "have you told your mother about this?" I shake my head "no, not really, it's hard to explain to her over the phone" he nods his head with a grin and I ask "what have you done?" "I called her she's about the tower waiting for us" he laughs "Clint, you ass" I hiss at him.<p>

"I'm landing, buckle up" I say into the com and like always the landing was smooth and steady.

* * *

><p>I look over at Coulson as he drove the car and I said "my mothers going to be there and before you asks why Clint called her" "why would he do that?" he asked "he thinks I need to tell her about Skye and what happened to us" I explain, he laughs at that "why are you laughing?" I ask "cause she will love this, she always waited a grandchild didn't she" I laughs, I look back at Skye, not many things fit her but you put her in a short dress it just becomes a long one, she looked alright for my mother to see, she couldn't complain that she isn't dressed "she looks fine, right Skye" Coulson said, Skye looked up at us with a confused look "you look fine, don't you?" he repeats, she nods her head still looking confused, I laugh and say "my mothers going to be there, she is going to want to meet with you" her eyes go wide and she shakes her head "we're here" Coulson says before I can talk to her.<p>

I go around to her and unbuckle her saying "I know you don't want to, but it's hard to stop my mother from doing any thing she wants to do" I pick her up and say "it will be alright, she nice, to kids, adults not so much"

* * *

><p>"Coulson, as he Lives and Breaths" said Stark as we came up to him, the woman next to him came over to Coulson and slapped him over the face and said "I fount we were friend, you do NOT keep the fact that you are ALIVE from friends are we understood?" Coulson nods his head, he hand on his cheek she looks at me and Skye and smiles "aww and who is this?" she asks in a sweet voice coming over to us "my name is Melinda May and this is Skye" I introduce us.<p>

She was about to say something when a voice from the back of the room speaks "Melinda, who is Skye?" my mother walks over to us and puts her hands on her hips "I think we should talk in privet mom" I say to her, she nods her head, turns and walks away, signalling for me to follow.

* * *

><p>"so explain why you look like your in your twenties and why you are holding that baby" she says to me, I sign and explain everything to her, the mission, the drug, Skye, by the time I was done she looked in shock.<p>

"so she is my granddaughter?" she asks, I nod my head slowly, she looks down at Skye on the bed "so I have a granddaughter, at least we have another May in the family, she will be taking your name right?" she asks "mom I don't know I mean she isn't really my daughter, it's her chose" I say to her "have you asked?" she says to me, I shake my head, she bends down and picks Skye up and asks "what do you say? Would you like to be a May?" Skye looks at me her eyes wide "see mom I told you s…" I was cut off my Skye nodding her head with a massive smile on her face "so her name is Skye May, hmm you might want to put in a middle name" my mom says to me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Skye POV**

I couldn't believe it, I had a family name, this was great, now I just needed to be back in my adult body and I'll be happier then i have ever been.

I looked over at Simmons and Fitz working and getting every thing ready "May can you bring Skye over please" Simmons asked.

**May POV**

I nodded my head and picked up Skye and put her on the bed "this wont hurt her will it?" I asked, she shook her head and said "no, I wouldn't hurt her and I will only be taking her up to two, and I will be knocking her out for it"

Simmons puts the mask around Skye face and waits for her to fall asleep, she took out two needles and said "May can I have your arm" I held out my arm and she went to work finding a vain, once she did she injected me with the stuff and went to do Skye.

I looked over at Skye who was now bigger and had longer hair that went down to her shoulders, my mother comes over to me and says "it's a same you missed teaching her to walk and talk, it a nice feeling to teach your daughter to do them" I shrug "well you might still have potty training to do" I shake my head "no she's two she would know by now, right?" she shrugs and replies "that's why they have the diaper on her because we don't know"

Skye starts to stir and sits up, rubbing her eyes "Skye" I say, she turns and looks at me, she smiles and say "mommy" but puts her hands over her mouth "what? What's wrong?" I asks starting to panic "I diwd not mewan ta sawy that" I sign and nod my head "god you almost gave me a heart attack" "sowwy mommy" she says to me, my mom comes up to us and says "you'll get used to that" Skye turns to her and says happily "Granny" I chocked down a laugh at the name Skye used for her, she picked Skye up and said "yes, I'm your Granny"

"come on lets get out of here, we have a week before you get more injections" I say walking out of the room, I hear my mom behind me talking to Skye "you hungry?" "yea" Skye answered "I think they have breakfast ready" and walk Skye into the kitchen.

When I came in Clint got up and asked "ok now that she's bigger can I hold her?" I was about to answer when Skye said "hay, I'm nota baby and wou hawe alreawdy got ta hold me" she looks up at me and says "oh, and he told me sowethwing about wou, I didn't know wou like drinkin gawes" I looked up at him and glared, he just laughed but he did run, I look at Natasha she shrugged "I didn't know until it was, he was talking about me as well" I sit down with Skye on my lap "we got her a high chair" Fitz says to me, he goes and pulls it from the corner.

I place Skye in it while my mom puts a bowl of cereal on the tray for her "has she talked yet?" Simmons asked me, I nod my head and say "yes she has but it seems to have regressed" she frowns and asks "what do you mean by 'regressed'"

I turn to Skye and ask "Skye who am I?" "mommy" she answers simply, not really listening as she was shoving the cereal down her trout.

Simmons frowned and made a note of it "Skye how are you feeling?" she asked her.

**Skye POV**

I looked up at Simmons and said "I'm alwight, jwust hungy" I knew I wasn't talking right but it was just coming out that way.

She smiles at me "that great, so what do you want to do today?" she asks in a really sweet voice, I frown and say "wou know I'm not weally two wight?" she laughs and says "I know, but I just wanted to ask that's all"


End file.
